


Despertar

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de lo que sentía al llegar, seguía en medio de la misma pesadilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despertar

Ya no podía llorar de alivio, creyendo que al fin estaba a salvo, de regreso a la realidad; en el lugar donde todos estaban bien, donde todos estaban _vivos_.

Su infantil inocencia había desaparecido con los cambios traídos por las constantes repeticiones y ya no tenía forma de confiar en la vana ilusión de haber escapado de aquel largo y real mal sueño.

No, ahora sabía que aunque sintiese que había despertado al llegar, seguía en medio de la misma pesadilla sin fin, sin siquiera poder saber si algún día encontraría la forma de salir de esta y realmente _despertar_.


End file.
